


Day off

by CarmexTwix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I literally love all of them so much, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, hngnfn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmexTwix/pseuds/CarmexTwix
Summary: Tanaka, Yachi and Kiyoko finally all have a day off together. What amazing things will they do? The answer is sleep.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 9





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My tumblr is @carmextwixx if you'd like to chat with me on there!

It was a mild Sunday morning. And, by some sort of miracle, all three of them had the day off today. Tanaka never took personal training gigs on sunday, he claimed it was his day to clean. (He’d never admit it, but he chose sundays because one of the girls was usually home, and he enjoyed cleaning with one of them home. Mostly so someone could fully appreciate how cute he was in his maid outfit.) The library Yachi worked at was undergoing an extreme renovation, so she’d been on break for the past week, and Kiyoko was on paid leave after a particularly draining fraud case. 

The three of them were tangled up in their polyester sheets, with the soft morning light filtering through the curtains. They fit together like puzzle pieces, albeit unconventional ones, with Tanaka’s legs sprawled out, Yachi sandwiched between both Kiyoko and Tanaka and Kiyoko with her neck in a position that was sure to give her a crick.

“Mmmnn… Ryu… your knee is literally up my ass.” Yachi groaned, shifting closer to Kiyoko.

“Noooo, come back!!!” he whined.

“Then move your knee.”

“Mmmmmmno. c’mere,” Tanaka blearily opened his eyes and contorted his face into the most pitiful expression he could muster. he kinda looked constipated.

“Baby, what are you trying to do with your face?”  
Yachi was now curled up in Kiyoko's arms, looking at Tanaka with tired, but curious eyes.

“What, do I look cute?”

“...I hate to break it to you but you look like a depressed pig.”

“Hitookaa, please I want cuddles!” He rolled over onto both of the girls causing Yachi to cough and sputter in dismay.

“This wouldn't have happened if you cuddled with me willingly,” the bastard had the audacity to smirk as he burrowed into the crook of Yachi’s neck. 

Yachi accepted her fate and went limp. She grabbed Tanaka’s head and gave it a quick peck on the forehead. 

“Good morning.”

Tanaka made a small contended noise from under Yachi’s chin. Just then the pair heard an unceremonious snore from underneath them.  
“Oh my god! we’re giving Kiyo sleep apnea! Ryu move your fat ass, she’s probably suffocating!”

Yachi quickly shoved Tanaka off, flopped off of Kiyoko’s chest and gave her a brief once over. Somehow, the whole debacle didn't wake her up.

“...Damn, I'm still super surprised at how deep of a sleeper our goddess is. more time to admire her, i guess.” Tanaka dreamily shifted onto his stomach and placed his head on Yachi's lap, all the while staring at Kiyoko in her sleep.

“You're creepy as hell.” she stated.

“What?! I do the same thing to you when you sleep!”

“... You're extremely lucky that it’s oddly cute.”

Tanaka smiled up at her with his signature sunshine grin and went back to admiring Kiyoko. Yachi did the same.

Her raven hair was a mess, curling out in several different directions. Her mouth was slightly parted, causing some drool to dribble down her chin, right next to her mole. The sunshine framed her face perfectly, highlighting her phenomenal cheekbones, putting emphasis on her thick eyelashes as they fluttered closed, but never fully open. Her dark, soft bangs fell on her forehead, contrasting wonderfully with her pale skin, and each breath made them move slightly, which in turn made her nose twitch as they brushed against the tip of it.

“How’d we get so lucky…” they said in unison. 

Surprisingly, this softly spoken question to the universe woke up the sleeping beauty.

“Huh…?” she mumbled blearily, “Oh, morning. what are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, nothin. just talking about how lucky we are to have you,” Tanaka crawled across the bed to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

For some reason this seemed to upset her. 

“No, you guys we’ve been through this. If anything, I'm lucky to have the both of you. you're both so amazing.” Kiyoko stated matter-of-factly, as she reached for her glasses on the bed side table.

“Hehe, I guess you're right. Yachi and I are pretty great.” 

Yachi smiled and joined Kiyoko on her side of the bed. 

“Morning.” Yachi kissed her mole on below her mouth on the left side.

“Ooooh, so Kiyo gets cuddles but I don't?! What kind of fucked up world is this?” Tanaka pouted.

“Both of you get in the center of the bed, please.” Kiyoko requested as she sauntered over to the bathroom sink for her morning glass of water.

“K, c’mon, Toka. Gimme those cuddles. They're way overdue.”

Yachi shimmied over to Tanaka and he threw his arm around her to tackle her to the bed for optimal tickle time. She began to laugh.

“Ryu-” uncontrollable giggles escaped her as Tanaka tickled her stomach, “Ryu, c’mon it’s too early!” 

Her face was flushed by the time Tanaka decided he’d had enough, and hooked his leg around yachi's hip as she recovered.

“You cheeky little gremlin!”

“That's me!”

Just then, Kiyoko re-entered, looking more hydrated. Tanaka and Yachi watched her from the bed as she drew the blackout curtains and walked back to the bed. She loomed above them for a couple of seconds before violently flopping between them and snuggling into Tanaka’s chest while demanding Yachi be the big spoon.

“We’re going back to sleep. I’m tired.” she declared. 

And with that, the three drifted back off into a peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means the world!!


End file.
